1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for the adjusting, by a user, of the orientation of a camera installed in a vehicle. The user is an individual with little experience in the adjusting of cameras, for example the driver of the vehicle in which the camera to be adjusted is installed. The method of the invention is intended to allow the installation in a vehicle, by an individual, of a system for detecting obstacles or for monitoring white lines.
The invention also relates to a system for carrying out this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention is used in the field of motor vehicles and, in particular, in the field of vehicle after-sales service for installing systems using a camera in a vehicle.
In the field of motor vehicles, numerous systems are installed on the vehicles for increasing the safety of persons on board the vehicle by facilitating driving of the vehicle. Among these systems devoted to vehicle safety, there are systems allowing the detection of obstacles on the road and systems allowing the monitoring of white lines on the ground.
An obstacle detection system detects an obstacle, a pedestrian or another vehicle in a road scene situated before the vehicle equipped with this system. The purpose of a system of this type is to supplement the driver's view of the road scene by displaying, on a screen, the vehicles, pedestrians and other obstacles detected in the road scene.
A system for monitoring white lines detects the parallel markings on the ground, generally referred to as white lines. A system of this type for monitoring white lines allows the detection both of continuous lines and of discontinuous lines or emergency stopping strips on a road. If a vehicle equipped with a system of this type crosses one of the detected white lines, without having previously indicated its intention to cross this line using flashing lights, a warning signal is emitted for the benefit of the driver. This warning signal may be a sound signal ringing in the vehicle, or any other perceptible signal, advising the driver that he has crossed a white line. A system of this type increases driver vigilance, in particular when driving at night-time.
Generally, systems for detecting obstacles or monitoring white lines comprise a camera installed in the vehicle. This camera takes images of the road scene situated before the vehicle. In the case of an obstacle detection system, the camera is associated with a control unit, such as a processor, which processes the image in order to detect, on this image, the presence or absence of an obstacle. In the case of a system for monitoring white lines, the camera is associated with a control unit, such as a processor, which processes the image in order to determine the position of the vehicle relative to the white lines detected on the image.
In most vehicles, the camera is installed behind the windscreen, under the central rear-view mirror. It is therefore positioned between the windscreen and the central rear-view mirror so as not to restrict the driver's view. Positioned in this way, the camera is approximately centered in the vehicle.
In the case of an obstacle detection system, the control unit may be associated with a display screen situated inside the vehicle. This display screen displays a processed image of the road scene situated before the vehicle, improving the driver's view of said road scene. This display screen affords the driver, in particular at night-time or during bad weather, a more precise view of the road scene, thus enabling him to perceive more effectively any obstacle located on the road.
In the case of a system for monitoring white lines, the system is not necessarily associated with a display screen: the driver may view the white line directly through the windscreen. The driver may be merely advised of the crossing of the white line by a sound or visual signal.
Regardless of whether the system is an obstacle detection system or a system for monitoring white lines, the camera taking images of the road scene must be suitably oriented in order to allow correct detection of the element sought in the road setting: misorientation of the camera could lead to the detection of an obstacle or a white line on a different lane of the road to that on which the vehicle is driving, thus affecting the driver's driving. For the monitoring of white lines, in particular, the camera must be oriented in such a way that the element is detected symmetrically so that the signal indicating that the driver is leaving his lane is perceived by the driver to be identical for the left-hand lane and the right-hand lane.
Currently, these obstacle detection systems and systems for monitoring white lines are generally mounted in series on the vehicles. These systems are therefore installed on vehicles directly in car manufacturers' assembly lines. The orientation of the camera is therefore optimally adjusted, by the manufacturer, using a specific adjustment module allowing optimum parameterization of the detection software and optimum adjustment.
The on-site adjustment of the camera means that an individual has to decide when purchasing his vehicle whether he wishes to have one of these systems installed. He can therefore install one of the systems only on a new vehicle.
Moreover, when a vehicle has been damaged and the system misaligned, it is necessary to re-adjust the orientation of the camera. However, unless he has a specific adjustment module, which are too expensive for most motor vehicle repairers and require specific skills, the vehicle repairer cannot carry out this adjustment.
Similarly, an individual wishing to install a kit for monitoring white lines or detecting obstacles bought after-sales could not adjust the camera. To date, this type of system has accordingly not been offered for sale to individuals.
There is, therefore, a need to provide an improved system and method for adjusting a position of a camera on a vehicle.